Innocence
by Nyphera
Summary: Nathan Prescott, roto y oscuro, conoce a Max Caulfield, una chica que simboliza todo lo que odia y añora. La historia del primer Life is Strange desde el punto de vista de Nathan.


**Disclaimer - **No sé si esto es necesario, pero lo pondré de igual forma. Life is Strange no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, y ya me gustaría porque querría cambiar un par de cosillas del primer juego.

**Nota del autor - **¡Buenas! Esta historia fue beteada hac años por Cinder94, un amor de chica y con mucho conocimiento de la lengua española. Innocence fue escrito justo al salir el capítulo 4 del primer juego de Life is Strange, así que me inventé un final sobre lo que pasaría con Max en el episodio 5. No he jugado a los demás juegos, así que siento si hay comportamientos OOC, ya que sólo me basé en los primeros capítulos de Life is Strange para escribir esto. Esta historia es un retelling del juego desde el POV de Nathan, ya que estuve dándole vueltas por qué tenía una foto de Max en la pared de su cuarto, y bueno, surgió esto lol. Siento si no es muy buena, la escribí hace bastantes años ^^.

* * *

Innocence

La primera vez que Nathan la vio, pensó que se trataba de una alucinación. No ayudaba el hecho de que no recordase cuántas pastillas se había tomado unos minutos antes.

La chica, que tenía la cara empapada de pecas, estaba sonriendo a un pajarillo que se había posado cerca suya. Se puso un mechón detrás de la oreja cuando el viento jugueteó con su corto pelo. Luego sacó una cámara de su mochila y tomó una foto del ave, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

Nathan pensó que como parte de su imaginación era algo puro e irrompible, impropio de él. Tan etéreo y perfecto que, si hubiera podido morir en ese mismo instante, hubiera muerto feliz.

Se alegró de que no fuese real porque, si lo fuera, odiaría a esa chica por aparentar cosas que no existían. La detestaría, le asquearía e incluso tendría ganas de hacerle daño, para enseñarle que todo se corrompe. Todo.

Pero como nada de eso era verdad, Nathan solo se dedicó a observar y a sentirse genuinamente completo durante unos minutos.

* * *

La segunda vez que la vio, esta vez en los pasillos de su academia, Nathan se pellizcó durante un rato el brazo para comprobar si estaba soñando. Pero no lo estaba.

Era real, ella era real. La chica del parque existía y eso le hacía sentirse engañado y frustrado.

Se preguntó quién era ese ser desconocido mientras cruzaba justo delante suya con unos auriculares en los oídos, incapaz de escuchar lo que las personas decían de ella.

—La nueva escuchando música en su primer día, menuda antisocial. —La risa suave y femenina de Victoria le llenó los oídos y casi le hizo olvidar a la chica. Casi.

—¿Nombre?

—Maxine Caulfield. Estoy con ella en la clase de Jefferson. ¿Te interesa, Nathan?

—Me dan arcadas solo con verla.

Y era cierto.

* * *

La doceava vez que la vio fue en una fotografía rota en el suelo. Solo tuvo tiempo de observar su figura rodeada de fotos y luces antes de salir corriendo por la alarma de incendios.

_Joder, joder y joder.__ Pienso matarla. _

Fue el pensamiento que le surcó la mente cuando el director le comentó que uno de los alumnos le había visto con un arma en el baño. Y le dio tanta rabia que aquella chica con ojos dulces pensara que alguien en esa estúpida ciudad le iba a dar lecciones, que decidió enseñarle que nadie se metía con los Prescott.

La encontró con el estúpido de Graham sonriendo y eso hizo que la ira que sentía aumentase. Así que la llamó con toda la rabia contenida que tenía y se posicionó delante de ella. Max amplió esos ojos que tanto odiaba y se atrevió a plantarle cara. A él, a Nathan Prescott.

La agarró del cuello. Quería que no hablara más, que no mirase más, que no respirase más, era lo que Nathan necesitaba para ser libre. Pero obviamente, no lo logró.

Después de que ella le arañase, la chica del pelo azul se la llevó, así que Nathan se contentó con pegarle una paliza a Graham.

No se sintió mejor.

* * *

La treceava vez que la vio fue cuando se coló en su cuarto y miró en sus cajones, donde se la encontró sonriendo en una estúpida selfie. Le había dejado un regalo precioso en forma de mensaje y una foto de ella sin ojos. Estaba seguro de que cuando entrase en la habitación, Max empezaría a llorar como una niña.

A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar coger la selfie de la Max que salía feliz y alegre y observarla. Tampoco pudo evitar metérsela en el bolsillo. Ni pegarla en la pared. Ni mirarla antes de dormir.

* * *

La siguiente vez que la vio fue el día en el que Rachel le estaba repitiendo una y otra vez que la había asesinado. En cuanto entró en la habitación tomó todas las pastillas que vio y cerró los ojos. Pero Rachel no le dejaba.

Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas en su habitación. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que, apoyada en la columna, donde debía estar la foto, estaba ella mirándole. Esta vez estaba seguro de que se había pasado con las pastillas, aquello era irreal. Y por eso se le acercó, cerrando sus manos alrededor del cuello de la chica.

—Eres una puta, Max. Un sucio insecto que siempre se debe meter donde no le llaman. —El agarre se endureció—. Te odio.

La tiró al suelo y estuvo encima de ella, pero sólo seguía mirándolo sin dirigir palabra. Nathan no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar hasta que las lágrimas cayeron encima del rostro de Max.

Ella levantó la mano y Nathan supo que le iba dar una cachetada. Cerró los ojos y notó el tacto suave de la piel de la chica quitándole las lágrimas de su propia cara.  
Lo siguiente que supo es que la estaba abrazando y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estuvo en paz.

Cuando se despertó vio la selfie de Max donde él la había dejado y se puso a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

La penúltima vez que la vio, ella estaba saliendo junto a la puta del pelo azul de su dormitorio. De nuevo Graham metió las narices, esta vez devolviéndole la paliza del otro día. Cuando Max paró a su amigo, Nathan los amenazó a todos. Los iba a matar con sus propias manos.

Fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Pensó que era bueno que le tuviera miedo y que no se acercara a él. Porque Nathan corrompía todo lo que tocaba. Y así sería con Max Caulfield.

* * *

La última vez que la vio fue en un cartel con su foto pegada en él. Desaparecida ponía.

Fue a su habitación, quemó la selfie de la Max feliz. Luego cogió todas las drogas que tenía guardadas y se las tomó, echándose en el colchón.

Max se sentó en el borde de la cama y le miró con su completa inocencia. Nathan tembló.

–Perdóname –le dijo él en un susurro–. Por haberte destruido.

Y durmió.

* * *

**Nota final - **Gracias por leer. Siento si no es muy buena, la escribí hace bastantes años ^^.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
